Submission
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Zhao Yun is persuaded by Cao Pi to experience a little pleasure... -YAOI-


Submission

--

Rating: M (yaoi, THREESOME, PWP, language [I think... well, just in case], OOCness on Zhao Yun's part)

Pairing: Cao Pi x Zhao Yun x Zhang He

Disclaimer: I. don't. own. anything.

Summary: Zhao Yun is persuaded by Cao Pi to experience a little pleasure... -YAOI-

Author's Note: I started this SOOOO long ago, but finally finished it today. I haven't put anything up in this fandom since 'Imagine You' and I wanted to throw a little something else in here while Back to the Future Ch. 7 is in the works. Don't like yaoi, don't read this. I've always wanted to do a threesome in this fandom too and I finally did one! -squees- And there shall be more!  
But anyway, enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

"My comrades will be avenged! You shall fall to my spear!"

Zhao Yun thrusted with great force. Cao Pi blocked, somewhat pushed back by the blow.

"I think you have great potential, Zhao Yun of Chang Shan," he said over the scratching of their weapons. "It is being horribly wasted in Shu."

"SHUT UP!" Yun pushed back and continued his offense. Cao Pi just smiled and kept up his guard. When his opening came, he swung hard and knocked the other into the wall. The man grimaced, but made no attempt to back down. He blocked the Wei heir's blade just before it could pierce his skin.

"And you are incredibly beautiful..."

Zhao Yun was caught off-guard with this comment, and blushed. His hold against Pure Havoc was slipping slowly and the other man was staring at him almost hungrily.

"Don't say that," Yun whispered, looking him in the eyes and tightened his hold on his Dragon Spear.

"Even if it's true?"

As of that moment, all he wanted was the young man in his bed, screaming his name and clawing at his back with agonizing need.

Then Zhao Yun had pushed him away and started to attack him again, and he sighed.

"Why do you say such things?!" he yelled frustratedly, eyes and hands clenching.

"There aren't many people I would call beautiful, Zhao Yun..." Cao Pi looked at him, desire coursing through him._ He must be a virgin if he's __that__ modest._

Pinning him to the wall again, Cao Pi turned up the heat.

"There's so much I can show you..." he said huskily, suppressing his urge to kiss his open mouth, "so much I can do to you. I will worship your body until your throat is raw and your mind blurred with the hottest passion..."

The man looked a bit set back, but Cao Pi could see the curiousness in his almond-colored eyes.

"Why? Why me?" Yun's grip was lessening even though his mind still raged with anger.

"Why not you? Pleasure is something everyone should experience."

When his spear was low enough, the Wei heir leaned forward and claimed his lips. The Shu warrior's eyes widened and lips slackened, but Cao Pi was staring straight at him, waiting for a response. Yun was so shocked that he had completely dropped his weapon; Cao Pi did the same and gripped his shoulders tightly. Then his aggressor pulled back and breathed against his lips.

"Well?"

Zhao Yun looked at him for a split second before looking away, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"I d-don't know how..." he murmured.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about," Cao Pi brushed his thumb against Yun's now-moist lips. "I have more than enough time to show you."

--

Cao Pi led the younger man through the castle to his bedroom, leading him to the bed.

"Don't be so tense," he whispered into Zhao Yun's ear, kissing it gently. "Just relax..."

The longer-haired man whispered soothing words into the other's ear as his hands moved all over his body, slowing removing his armor and clothes. Yun's breath was still a little shaky, but he was gradually relaxing under Cao Pi's touches. Before he knew it, his shirt was being tossed to the ground and a hot mouth was toying with one of his nipples. The tingly sensation made Yun moan.

"Ahh..._oohhh_..." calloused hands slithered in chocolaty hair, pulling him closer.

Mischievous eyes looked up at him, watching the pleasureful expressions on his pretty face. Then Cao Pi grabbed the semi-hard flesh between his legs and the Shu warrior almost fell over.

"Lay back on the bed," Cao Pi murmured, pulling away to let Zhao Yun get on the large silky bed.

Zhao Yun slowly did as he said, turning back to him with a hesitant yet anxious look. The Wei heir removed his own clothes and shoes and yanked away Zhao Yun's pants and boots before sliding on top of him, bringing their members together. Yun groaned and Cao Pi let out a soft moan of the other's name. Then he grabbed Cao Pi and kissed him hard, tongue playing with the other man's.

"My Lord, I-- oh my."

The two men turned to see a smirking Butterfly in the doorway.

"Zhang He, how nice of you to join us..." Cao Pi lulled against Zhao Yun's neck, still licking up and down.

"Trying to start without me?" he murmured, walking in the room and shutting the door.

"I'd never dream of it. We're just getting started."

Zhao Yun looked confused.

"Wait...I t-thought you were--"

"And I was," the Wei heir cut him off. "But after finding out that she had been seeing one of my officers, she was effectively taken care of."

Yun opened his mouth to say something else, but was quickly silenced by a kiss from Zhang He.

"You don't need to worry yourself, Zhao Yun," he whispered. "The only thing you should focus on is the pleasure you're about to receive."

Cao Pi slid behind the Shu warrior while Zhang He kissed him deeply, rough hands sliding all over his chest. Plucking his nipples, he started to kiss his neck as he seemed to melt under the Butterfly.

"Mmm, he's so hard already..." He whispered, fingers teasing Yun's cock. The man gasped again.

Cao Pi chuckled as Zhao Yun pulled Zhang He to him, grinding their hips together and unraveling his hair. Two pairs of hands worked to rid He of his clothes, and soon he was completely undressed.

Cao Pi wondered how he managed to get such beautiful men in his bed, but the thought was pushed aside when Zhang He took him in a tantalizing kiss. Zhao Yun was still sandwiched between them, worshiping the body in front of him with slow licks and kisses. Before Yun could realize it Cao Pi and Zhang He had switched spots; the Butterfly had his arms tightly around his waist while the Wei heir positioned himself between his legs. A red face looked down at him nervously, waiting to see what would happen next.

"I said relax, didn't I?" Pi murmured, a few stray strands of hair covering his equally brown eyes. And Zhang He swallowed his loud moan when he took his leaking cock in his mouth.

"Oh Gods, you taste so sweet..." the man whispered before he returned to his sucking. Zhao Yun trembled and groaned. The double assault on his body was tormenting and dizzying, making him feel lost and yet hot.

Cao Pi released his cock with one last slow suck from base to tip, a string of saliva still connecting them. Two pairs of eyes looked at him.

"The oil, Butterfly," he murmured, undoing his ponytail and shaking the locks free. His lover handed him said item and he uncapped the bottle. Zhao Yun had turned around so he was facing the Butterfly and had returned to kissing him, so he was a little surprised when a finger breached his opening.

"Ah! W-what are you--?" he gasped against the other's lips.

"Lord Cao Pi happens to be well-endowed," the Butterfly muttered against his lips between kisses. "He's preparing you thoroughly so you can take him as painlessly as possible."

Just hearing the Shu man groan set Cao Pi's blood ablaze. His cock was waiting impatiently to take his chastity... to enter him and soil his pure body.

"Does it feel good, Zhao Yun?" Cao Pi asked huskily. Zhao Yun rocked back into the fingers, hissing and moaning. While the Wei heir continued to stretch Yun, Zhang He's hand wandered between his own legs, teasing his opening. The Shu warrior was kissing down his chest and suckling his pert nipples.

"Mmmnn," the Butterfly bit his lip, rolling into the touches. Yun screamed against the Butterfly's chest when a finger found his sweet spot. He groaned when the fingers disappeared, and tensed when they were replaced with a slick hardness.

"Relax, Zhao Yun..." Zhang He whispered as he stroked his own wet hardness. Cao Pi pushed inside the tight body slowly. Yun gritted his teeth and clenched at the sheets. There was a burning pain in his backside, but a tiny prick of pleasure. Cao Pi tried to calm himself and let Zhao Yun adjust. But he was sucking him so deep inside and _so_ tight that his self-restraint was slipping away rather quickly.

And Zhang He's wanton moans weren't helping.

Then Zhao Yun's breathing evened out and he rocked back a little. The Wei heir licked up his back and groaned, starting a gentle-yet-satisfying rhythm. He could hear Zhao Yun's quiet breathy moans and Zhang He's louder whimpers with the sound of flesh meeting flesh.

"Ahh, he's so tight..." Cao Pi moaned, feeling nothing short of bliss.

"How do you feel, Zhao Yun?" Zhang He asked breathlessly. "Do you feel Lord Cao Pi's cock _deep_ inside you?"

"_Yesss... _mmmmnnn!"

Cao Pi watched his lewd lover pleasure himself with his name on his lips. His eyes were shut and his hands were quickly bringing his body to that point of no return.

And then, to their surprise, Zhao Yun pulled Zhang He closer to him and pulled his length into his mouth, making all those delicious sounds as he bobbed his head.

_How bold... and how sexy,_ the Wei heir groaned, thrusting a bit faster. Zhang He was writhing in delight, grasping Zhao Yun's hair as if his life depended on it, and slightly thrusting up into his mouth. Cao Pi slid a hand between Yun's legs and stroked the hardness there in rhythm with his thrusts. By the heavy breathing and moans, everyone was nearing their peaks.

"Oh Gods... _ahhhh_, I'm com--!" Zhang He groaned, gasping when Yun gave one more hard suck that pushed him over the edge, body tensing and back curling. The Shu warrior let the cum dribble over his lips and gasped when the Butterfly kissed him deeply. Then Zhao Yun climaxed after him, shuddering and clenching around the hard member still inside of him. The Wei heir managed a few more thrusts before releasing as well, shooting his load deep inside of Zhao Yun's hot body.

The three sated men fell back onto the mattress, regaining their breath. Zhao Yun was still sandwiched between Zhang He and Cao Pi, eyes slightly hazy like he was fighting sleep.

"You _can_ sleep, Zhao Yun," the Butterfly chuckled.

"But I--"

"Rest. You can leave in the morning," Cao Pi kissed the nape of his neck.

Zhao Yun mumbled something before falling asleep with his head on Zhang He's chest.

"Did he just say 'thank you'?" the Wei heir asked.

"Who knows," Zhang He shook his head with a smile before settling into the warm sheets and falling asleep.

* * *

Review!

--

SB


End file.
